


Don't stop me now

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N1: based on the challenge for Readers 6 I have posted on several groups as well as my website.<br/>A/N2: written for red wolf. <br/>Choice of song: Don’t stop me now by The Vandals. <br/>Pairing: Spike/Dawn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: based on the challenge for Readers 6 I have posted on several groups as well as my website.  
> A/N2: written for red wolf.   
> Choice of song: Don’t stop me now by The Vandals.   
> Pairing: Spike/Dawn

Spike stood in the corner of the club, watching his Nibblit. Dawn had grown to a very beautiful woman. He frowned when he watched her step onto the stage, taking the microphone into her hand and started singing a familiar song sang by another group.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out!  
And I'm floating around in ecstasy  
Don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

He felt people forming behind him and quickly took a peek, seeing Buffy, Willow and Xander gaping at the teenager on stage. He turned back and continued staring at Dawn. His feelings tumbled around his heart as his love for her radiated from his eyes.

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the skies  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Dawn jumped of stage and continued singing while strolling through the crowd, towards the blond vampire. She placed her hand on his chest and teasingly trailed across his nipples before pulling back. Dawn began walking into the middle of the crowd and started dancing throughout the song.

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

Spike was transfixed by Dawn’s voice. Who knew it was that strong and warm? He stepped closer as if to protect her to the many male stares and couldn’t help but laugh as Buffy elbowed Xander in the side.

I'm burning through the skies   
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you

Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Buffy watched Spike’s ego get in control when young men tried to touch. The blond vampire strode into the crowd and took her sister behind his back, not seeing the sly look on Dawn’s face. The Slayer knew from the beginning Dawn was set on getting the vampire for herself. After a long talk, Buffy had agreed that if Dawn really wanted him, she has to work out a plan.

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all

The moment Dawn kissed him, he knew he was set up. But he couldn’t care less, he had his Nibblit all to himself. 

La la la la laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laa laa laaa  
La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!!....


End file.
